godzillafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Gabara
|copyrighticon =Monster Icons - Gabara.png |image =Gabara.jpg |caption =Gabara in All Monsters Attack |name =Gabara |species = Dream Ogre |nicknames =Gabarah, Gabala, Gavalla, Gavara, Gaborik |height =58 meters |length =None |weight =23,000 tons |forms =None |controlled =None |relationships =None |allies =None |enemies =Godzilla, Minilla, Godman, Greenman |created =Ishiro Honda, Tomoyuki Tanaka, Shinichi Sekizawa |portrayed = Yasuhiko Kakuko |firstappearance =All Monsters Attack |latestappearance =All Monsters Attack |suits =ShodaiGabara |roar = }} Gabara (ガバラ , Gabara) es un ogro creado por Toho que aparecio por primera vez en la pelicula de Godzilla de 1969, All Monsters Attack. Nombre Gabara recibe su nombre de matón de Ichiro, que también se llama Gabara. Apariencia El comentario de audio para el lanzamiento 2008 un DVD de la obra clásica de All Monsters Attack compara con humor Gabara a un gato bípedo con problemas en el motor del coche. Aunque no se basa en ningún animal real, vivo o extinto, Gabara es muy similar al-y más que probable basada en el Oni de la mitología japonesa y el folclore. Su diseño de vestuario es muy reminiscente de estos seres ogro demoníaca / duende-como, mezclar aún más las escalas de color turquesa de un reptil con naranja, piel de gato. También cuenta con tres cuernos en la cabeza, de nuevo mucho como el Oni, cuyos cuernos varió entre uno a tres en promedio. La capacidad de Gabara para electrocutar cosas de contacto es posiblemente una referencia a Oni tradición, ya que ellos también se asocian a veces con las fuerzas naturales de la iluminación y el trueno. Historia Serie Showa All Monsters Attack Justamente como All Monsters Attack es una de las entradas más distintivos en el Godzilla canon, Gabara es muy singular entre los otros monstruos de Toho. Parece que Gabara existe enteramente dentro de los sueños de carácter infantil plomo Ichiro. En el contexto de la película, Gabara es residente del imaginario Monster Island de Ichiro y un torturador constante a la Minilla mucho más pequeño, inspirado por los propios problemas de la vida real de Ichiro con matones alrededor de su barrio. Después de recibir entrenamiento de combate de su padre Godzilla, y la ayuda extra del protagonista humano, Minilla no desafiar con éxito. Por último, Gabara fue confrontado por el propio Godzilla y dieron una paliza. Gabara se retiró después de que Godzilla realizó Seoi nage en él. ''Go! Godman '']]Gabara did not make any further appearances in the Showa Godzilla films, but Gabara would also appear in a similar spin-off series called ''Go! Godman, were he engulfed an innocent boy before being repelled by Godman. It's unclear if this means Gabara exists outside of Ichiro's dreams, that Godman's adventures (or at least that episode) take place within them, or if the two are unrelated. ''Go! Greenman '']] Gabara returned in the fourteenth episode of the short giant hero television series ''Go! Greenman, a followup series to Go! Godman. Gabara's suit underwent extensive repairs, and his skin is now a lighter shade of green, and the plates on his torso are almost gold in colour. Poderes y Habilidades Gabara puede canalizar la energía a través de su cuerpo en forma de electricidad. Él puede entonces disparar esto de su poder del cuerno o canalizarla en sus brazos, y la electrificación de todo lo que toca. En Go! Greenman, Gabara podría lanzar sus propias garras que causaron explosiones potentes y envolver a los niños en su cuerpo. La Guía Kaiju en Godzilla: el juego establece que Gabara también puede emitir el veneno de las verrugas en su cuerpo. Video Game Appearances *''Kaiju-Oh Godzilla'' *''Godzilla Trading Battle'' Sightings *In a 1990's Monstervision commercial for Turner Network Television (TNT), which used Godzilla film footage with Blue Oyster Cult's related song in a music video-like fashion, Gabara is incorrectly referred to as "Baragon." *In the Simpsons episode "30 minutes over Tokyo,' in the end Gamera, Rodan, Mothra and Godzilla are attacking the Simpsons and Gabara's laugh-like roar is heard. Gallery Roar Gabara's roar sounds like mocking laughter. Gabara Roars|Gabara's roars In Other Languages *German: Gabarah *Russian: Габара Trivia *En el contexto de la película, Gabara es una representación dentro de los sueños de Ichiro, el personaje principal, de un matón del colegio del mismo nombre. Del mismo modo, Ichiro está representado por Minilla, el hijo de Godzilla. Después de Godzilla defiende a su hijo en los sueños de Ichiro, Ichiro es capaz de superar sus miedos y enfrentarse a la verdadera Gabara. Gabara es el uno de los dos monstruos en el universo de Toho que sólo existe en los sueños, el otro es el Maneater; es decir, que no existen en el mundo "real" al igual que otros kaiju de Toho. Gabara es probablemente una toma imaginativa sobre el Oni, una carrera ogro-como en la mitología japonesa. Confirmado kaiju que están Oni menudo se puede ver en la franquicia de Ultraman, con personajes como Oni-On, desde el episodio 27 de Ultraman Leo, y Sakunaoni del episodio 16 de Ultraman Tiga. En la serie tokusatsu Go! Godman, Gejiba es otro ejemplo de un kaiju basado en Oni producido por Toho. El Tsuburaya kaiju Yadokarin, Femigon, Doragory, y Kyasshi Todo uso diferente modificados rugidos Gabara. Gabara podría haber inspirado el Godzilla: La serie kaiju Crujidor, ya que ambos son monstruos de los sueños, tiene rugidos que suenan como la risa, y sus poderes se basan principalmente en la electricidad. Poll Do you like Gabara? Yes! No. Kind of. de:Gabarah es:Gabara Category:Monsters Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Showa Kaiju Category:Godman Kaiju Category:Greenman Kaiju Category:Villain Monsters Categoría:Monstruos